


[Kill] the Bad Guys and Look Good Doing It

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, the Nine-Nine isn't the Nine-Nine, but they still find each other.They happen to find their Captain last.





	[Kill] the Bad Guys and Look Good Doing It

“Alright, so we know we have enough ammo to last for approximately three days, food to last a week, and water for two days, provided that no one bathes. We need to go survey the area and make sure we haven’t been made. If we can hunt anything or find another _clean_ water source, all the better. Any questions?”

No one had any. They’d all been living this nightmare for as long as they could remember. The objective of each passing day was to survive. It was never easy with their big group. Jake Peralta and his friends Charles Boyle and Gina Linetti had been together the longest. They later joined Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz, whom had water while the other three had weapons. It wasn’t a hard choice to let Terry Jeffords and his two young daughters join – his wife Sharon and youngest had already fallen. The man didn’t need any more heartbreak in his life.

“Cool, no questions. Charles, you’re with me, we’ll patrol the west side,” Charles nodded at his best friend. “Amy, you and Rosa go east.  Terry and Gina will stay here to look after Cagney and Lacey. If anything moves and is covered in blood, shoot it. Don’t take any risks.” Jake dismissed everyone before grabbing a rifle and two belts of ammunition.

“So, you’re at forty-five kills this month. That’s two behind me, you better pick it up Peralta,” Amy teased.

Jake rolled his eyes, “Like I can’t. You clearly don’t remember that double shot I took two weeks ago.”

“Keep dreaming, Jake. I will win this month, and you know what that means.”

“No, _you’re_ the one who needs to keep dreaming, Santiago. That eight hours of sleep is _mine_!”

This had gone on since the two groups had joined forces. Each month, Jake and Amy would make a bet to see who could take down more threats. The rest of the group may have thought it was stupid and pointless, but it was the only entertainment around.

Sometimes sitting in silence and thinking about your dead parents got too real.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your flirting, but we really need to go,” Charles interrupted.

Jake nodded in agreement. “Be careful,” he said to Amy.

Amy’s playful look turned hard. She knew what was written behind those words. “You too.”

Jake smiled before opening the barrier door, “Never.”

* * *

 

“I’m just saying Jakey, you and Amy were flirting pretty hard back there. She might just be the one for you.” Charles said as he stepped over more corpses.

“Charles, I don’t think this is the best time to talk about that. Amy is great and I’m glad that she and Rosa have joined us, but I’m not interested in becoming more with her.”

“Sure, sure. I believe you.”

“If you’re trying to convince me of something it isn’t working. I’m not going to make any moves on Amy.”

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that buddy.”

“Look, just because you were lucky and found something with Genevieve doesn’t mean I’ll have the same luck!”

Right after he realized what he had said, Jake stopped and turned to Charles. “I’m so sorry,” He apologized.

Charles nodded grimly, “I shouldn’t have pushed it. If you want to have a relationship with Amy, or if you don’t, that’s on you. You know I just want you to be happy Jake.”

“I promise that I am. I have you and Gina, and I promised I would keep you both safe. I’m keeping my promise, and so I am happy.”

“Jake-”

“No, I’m serious man. Of course, I’m a lot happier now with Terry and his girls, Rosa, and, of course, Amy, but you guys are the main reason I get out of bed in the morning.”

“I’m flattered, but Jake-”

“Charles, come on I’m trying to have a moment!”

“Jake, I hear something!” Charles whispered harshly.

Jake stopped talking and looked around. He heard two gunshots go off to his right and immediately looked at his partner.

“Rosa and Amy found something. We need to head back to camp.”

After securing the area, Jake and Charles made their way back to the bunker.

* * *

 

“We heard the gunshots. What happened?”

“We found these three trespassing into our territory,” Rosa answered.

Jake looked over at the intruders. Well, one was a dog, so he didn’t know if it counted, but still. The dog was small, and it didn’t look mean. He briefly wondered what it’s purpose was besides to look cute. One of the men tied to the chairs was a middle-aged Caucasian man with several small scars along the right side of his face and around his throat. The other was a black man with a larger build and a sterner look.

“Is the only thing they’ve done stare? Seriously, it’s freaking me out.”

“One of them was speaking French earlier, but none of us could understand it. French is a garbage language.”

“Well, true that. I’ll go talk to them and see if I can get any information.”

“Copy that.” Rosa walked out of the room while Jake sat across from the two unfamiliar men.

“Hello,” he said slowly, “My name is Jake. Can you understand me?”

“We speak English,” the black man said perfectly.

“Oh, well, I guess that was poor on my part,” Jake faltered for a moment before asking, “Who are you and how did you find us?”

“I am Raymond Holt. We found you by following the tracks left in the mud. I presumed you had just finished a raid and were staying around here. The corpses left around had confirmed my suspicions.”

“Oh, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool,” Jake repeated quickly. “What about him?”

“That is my husband, Kevin. He is unable to communicate through spoken word.”

Kevin nodded and tapped his fingers in a pattern.

“He’s using Morse code?”

“Yes, that is one of the ways we communicate. He can also sign, but as you can see, our hands are currently tied to these chairs. Kevin is inquiring about how long you will keep us as hostages.”

“I can’t tell you that,” Jake said as if he had an answer, “but can I ask, why the dog? What’s the point?”

“Cheddar has been trained to hunt small rodents and track scents. He is valuable for hunting and tracking.”

“Hm, okay, I need to go talk to my accomplices but hang out here for a minute.”

Jake walked out of the room, turned a corner, and was greeted with the presence of his entire group. “Well?” He asked.

“They seem legit; let them stay,” Rosa said.

“Terry agrees. I know Holt. He and Kevin took me in when I was a teen. I would’ve stayed with them if I hadn’t met Sharon.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re thinking of letting two strange men in here,” Gina spoke up, “because we all remember what happened last time that happened?”

Jake shuddered at the memory. They had been naïve to let Hitchcock and Scully join. One had already been infected with the disease while the other refused to leave his side. In the end they both got too sick to continue the journey. They were put out of their misery soon after.

“Gina, if they were infected we’d all know by now. They’re alone and they’ve already been through hell. I say let them stay.” Charles countered.

Jake looked at Amy to see if she would argue. “They do seem to know this area really well,” She reasoned.

“Alright, it seems that they stay. Now all we need to do is learn Morse code and lay down some old newspaper.”

The rest of the team nodded, and Jake went to go release the two men.

When he walked into the room, the first thing Jake noticed was that the room _really_ needed cleaned.

The second was that both men, and their dog, were out of their ropes and standing in the middle of the room. 

"I forgot to mention that Cheddar doesn't do well when trapped," Raymond said. Jake could've sworn he'd seen Kevin smile slightly. 

"Alright, guess you know our decision. Welcome to the club where we shoot the bad guys and look good doing it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this oneshot came from, nor do I know if I captured everyone's character correctly. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
